Battle for Sun's Reach
This page is about The Battle for Sun's Reach. Four major stages and three sub-stages are part of the process in capturing the Isle of Quel'Danas. Completing daily quests for the Shattered Sun Offensive leads to the completion of the stages. As stages are completed, more NPCs appear and more quests are available. The Sha'tar have combined the Aldor and Scryer forces to form the Shattered Sun Offensive to combat the growing threat of the Burning Legion on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Their first objective is to take the Blood elf port town of Sun's Reach by force. Adventurer's sympathetic with the Shattered Sun Offensive's goals will be recruited to take Sun's Reach in stages with the goal of re-establishing a foothold against the Legion there. Each stage has multiple objectives completed primarily by adventurers repeatedly completing related daily quests to reach the objective. Shattered Sun Offensive representatives will also give status on the progress toward each objective. Stage 1 primary: Taking Sun’s Reach Sanctum The first arriving adventurers on the Isle of Quel'Danas will find the Shattered Sun Offensive's advance forces have already taken a small building on the north end of Sun's Reach and named it the Shattered Sun Staging Area. The first step of the battle is to take the Sun's Reach Sanctum to the south. To do this a realm's adventurers must complete the following two lead-in daily quests to start the recurring dailies: * — Slay and on the Isle of Quel'Danas' northwestern beaches and forests. Collect 4 of their and use them on the large, red crystals around the Sun's Reach Sanctum. When this stage is complete this becomes the daily quest . * — Kill the that patrol the northwestern beaches and forests near the Wretched. After each dies use the on its corpse to convert it into an Arcane Sentry to be used by the Shattered Sun Offensive. When this stage is complete this becomes the daily quest . Stage 2 primary: Taking Sun’s Reach Armory After controlling the Sun's Reach Sanctum, the Shattered Sun Offensive next target the Sun's Reach Armory for takeover. The armory is a vital target that will house the many of the Sun's Reach item vendors (primarily Exotic Gear Purveyors). To take the armory adventurers must complete these two dailies many times: * — Defeat 6 of any form of demon ( , , , or ) at the Dawning Square south of Sun's Reach. You must also plant the in the corpse of the Emissary of Hate, a large demon that emerges from the portal (marked by a shimmering green curtain of magic) at the center of the Dawning Square. Anyone may plant the banner on the corpse even if they did not kill the emissary themselves. When this stage is complete this becomes the daily quest . * — A basic bombing run mission to bombard the demons inhabiting the Dead Scar. Speak with the Dragonhawk Master to undertake your run. ( and ( require one hit, and the strongest demons the ( will take two bombs to defeat. If another player has injured one of the demons you may not receive credit for finishing it off. This quest often requires a second bombing run to complete all of the objectives. When this stage is complete this becomes the daily quest . It's highly suggested you group up with other players to complete this quest; less competition between everyone and quicker kills makes everyone a happy camper. Stage 2 secondary: Activating the Portal from Shattrath Once the Sanctum gains significant energy, it may be used to focus a magical portal. However, the portal itself must first be constructed and supplied. Speak with in Shattrath City's Terrace of Light to begin daily quests to build the new gateway. * — Travel to Bash'ir Landing on the northern plateau in Blade's Edge Mountains. Kill the ethereals or any of the Bash'ir ethereum there until you find a . While under the effects of the device you will become invisible to the normal NPC's at the landing. During this invisibility you may need to clear through the to collect 10 of the . After the portal has been erected this becomes the daily quest . The portal only functions one-way taking players from Shattrath City to the Isle of Quel'Danas. To return players may use rewarded from the daily quest . Because it is a daily you may only receive one scroll per day, so make sure to use it wisely. Stage 3 primary: Taking Sun’s Reach Harbor The final area of Sun's Reach to reclaim is Sun's Reach Harbor and prevent further reinforcements from landing. It includes the large, three-story building on the east side of Sun's Reach as well as the Blood Elf ship, the Silvermoon's Pride, that is docked in the harbor. Once taken the harbor will provide the remaining amenities of a town such as an innkeeper, mailbox, stable master, poison supplier, and additional reputation vendors. Here is the set of daily quests required to complete this stage: * — You must slay several different types of Dawnblade blood elves (6 , 6 , and 3 ). They can be found at the Sun’s Reach Harbor on the east side of Sun’s Reach or in Dawnstar Village west of Sun's Reach. When this stage is complete this becomes the daily quest . * — This quest is composed of two parts. The first is a very basic bombing run (started from ) on the masts and sails of Blood Elf ships (''Sin'loren'', ''Bloodoath'', and ''Dawnchaser'') just off the coast of the Isle of Quel'Danas. After setting fire to the ships, your dragonhawk will land you on the bow of the Sin'loren, the lead ship. Finish your quest by killing six of the aboard the ships. When finished interact with the dragonhawk again to receive a flight back to land. After this stage is complete this becomes the daily quest . Stage 3 secondary: Constructing the Anvil Smith Hauthaa at the Sun's Reach Armory will be able to repair weapons and armor as well as sell the new rewards, but to do these she will need a proper forge and anvil. Speak with her to accept her daily quest that will allow you to gather materials for the new anvil. * — Retrieve 3 from the Darkspine Ore Chests along the Greengill Coast, the southeastern coastline of the Isle of Quel'Danas. The chests are locked so you will need to first collect three from the male on the coast. After the anvil has been constructed this becomes the daily quest . Stage 4 primary: Restocking the Alchemist With Sun's Reach under complete control of the Shattered Sun Offensive, there are only a few remaining tasks to establish the town. Inside the harbor building are an alchemist and a jewelcrafting vendor that are currently closed for business. offers a daily quest to restock her supplies. * — The roots you need grow on the Razorthorn Rise, the flying mount-only accessible area northeast of Shattrath City between Terokkar Forest, Hellfire Peninsula, and Zangarmarsh. First, kill the s until you find a . Use the gland on a Razorthorn Ravager to mind control it as your pet. Use the ravager's "Expose Razorthorn Root" ability near a Razorthorn Dirt Mound to uncover the groundspawn root beneath it. You will need five in total. After Mar'nah is restocked this becomes the daily quest . Stage 4 secondary: Building the Memorial in the center of Sun's Reach would like to build a war memorial honoring those who lost their lives in the battle. To build her memorial she offers a daily quest to accept donations from the server. * — For a donation of Anchorite Ayuri will reward you with 150 Shattered Sun Offensive reputation. After the memorial has been built you may continue donating gold for reputation for the daily quest . Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Isle of Quel'Danas Category:Battles